pelmatlifefandomcom_sk-20200213-history
Nogodisti
Nogodizmus (inak Fuckgodisti) je skupina ateistov (neveriacich), ktorá silno popierajú existenciu akého koľvek boha. Nogodizmus vznikol na sociálnej sieti Facebook. K 'Nogodistom' sa hlási približne pätina všetkých Ateistov na zemi. Dôvody vzyku Nogodizmus vznikol v roku 2015 na stránke Facebook.com, ako náboženská skupina. Pôvodne sa názýval 'Church of No Gods' (Chrám Bez Bohov), čo sa však asi o dva mesiace zmenilo na 'NoGod-ism' - pretože si ľudia mysleli že ide o extrémistickú skupinu. Táto stránka vznikla, aby si ju ľudia mohli dať do svojho náboženského názoru na ich profile. Nogodizmus však prudko odsudzuje aj extrémizmus (rasizmus, nacizmus,...). Nogodizmus sa delí na dva smeri - neveriaci a veriaci (veriaci, ktorý odsudzujú boha za zlého). Obidve majú svoje pravidlá - Tabu. Zakladateľ nogodizmu tvrdí, že stránku založil kvôli vedomiu, že boh môže prakticky za všetko, ako masové vraždy, katastrofy, zrážky, samovraždy (dohána ľudí k samovražde) a podobne. Nogodizmus sa však tiež delí na 2 smery. Delenie Nogodizmus sa delí na 2 smery, tak isto ako kresťanstvo. Ateistický Nogodizmus (alebo originálny Nogodizmus) Ateistický Nogodizmus (synonym. originálny Nogodizmus, Striktný Ateizmus) (eng. Atheistic Nogodism, synonym. Nogodism, Strict Atheism) popiera existenciu boha (označovaný aj "Pán Nikto"), tvorí ju približne polovica nogodistov. Na rozdiel od druhého smeru, existenciu striktne popiera, a názov Nogodizmus ju úplne vjadruje. Ateistický Nogodisti zväčša neslávia Vianoce ani Veľkú noc (Asi jedna tretina z všetkých Ateistických Nogodistov). Silnejšia forma Nogodizmu sa už označuje ako Náboženský Rasizmus (Rasisti, Nacisti a podobne nie sú súčastou Nogodizmu) Hlavným citátom Nogodistov je: "Boh nebol a nie je. Na oblohe nie je nikdo, nesleduje moje kroky. Nie som božou bábkou, mám svoj vlastný život." (God didn't and doesn't exist. There's Nobody in the skies, spectating my stems. I'm not puppet of god, I've got my own life) Tabu of the original Nogodists (Tabu originálnych Nogodistov) * Nogodista sa nesmie modliť a vykonávať obrady kresťanov. * Nogodista nesmie chodiť do kostola (iba ak z ne-náboženských dôvodov) * Kresťanské sviatky sa neslávia, maximálne niektoré, ktoré nemajú vždy kresťanský zámer (Vianoce & Veľká Noc). * Nenávisť voči kresťanom je neprípustná, s Kresťanmi treba žiť v mieri. Nie sme extrémisti. * Nikto nesmie nikoho núťiť o členstvo. Každý má svoju slobodnú vôlu. Fuckgodizmus (novodobý Nogodizmus, Antigodizmus) Fuckgodizmus (Fuck - God - ism) (sk. synonym. Antigodizmus, Jebohanizmus) (en. synonym. Antigodism, Fuckgodism, Hategodistic Nogodism) je rozšírenejší smer ako Ateistický (sú si skoro rovné, ale vo Fuckgodizme je približne o 100 ľudí viac). Fuckgodisti veria na boha (čiže je to čosi ako odvetvie kresťanstva), no narozdiel od kresťanov (ktorý Boha uctievajú), Fuckgodisti boha odsudzujú za zlo na svete, neštastia, katastrofy. Fuckgodisti veria, že ich Boh za voľbu byť ateistom trestá neštastím, že Boh trestá neveriacich pohromamy (prírodné katastrofy, dopravné nehody, skorá smrť (na choroby), neštastným životom). Fuckgodisti prevažne však slávia Vianoce a Veľkú Noc, ale kvôli darčekom alebo rodine - nikdy nie kvôli náboženskému zámeru. Fuckgodisti nemajú presne určený hlavný citát, ich myšlienka je sformulovaná do viacerích viet, ako napríklad: "Boh odsudzuje slobodu neveriť na jeho dobrotu" alebo "Ak všetko stvoril on, za všetko zlé môže on". Tabu of Fuckgodists (Tabu Fuckgodistov): * Fuckgodista sa nemodlí, nevykonáva obrady kresťanov. * Fuckgodista nechodí do kostola z náboženského dôvodu. * Fuckgodista môže sláviť kresťanské sviatky prístupné aj pre neveriacich - ale len bez náboženského charakteru, za iným cieľom ako uctievanie Ježiša. * Fuckgodista nie je extrémista, žijeme v mieri s veriacimi * Nenútim nikoho sa stať jedným z nás, členstvo je voľba slobodná - to je to, čo boh nechápe.